Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions, examples of which include data and voice communication, taking still pictures or moving pictures through a camera, voice recording, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images or videos. Furthermore, as the development of smartphones is accelerated, various applications are being developed. Examples of the various applications may include a schedule management mobile application for preventing a user from missing an appointment by failing to check a notebook or a calendar. However, a general schedule management mobile application simply displays schedule information, which is registered by a user, to the user. That is, the general schedule management mobile application fails to provide schedule-related guidance information, which a user actually needs, by reflecting the current situation or location of the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a schedule management system that provides guidance information in consideration of the current situation or location of a user, which enables the user to fulfill a schedule.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.